walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosita Espinosa (TV Series)
Rosita Espinosa is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She and her traveling companions Abraham and Eugene are on route to Washington, D.C.. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Rosita's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Inmates" After Glenn collapses from fighting off walkers, Tara smashes the last walker's head in with a rifle buttstock. After she does so, Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene pull their truck up to her. After Tara sarcastically thanks them for their help, the trio exit their truck, to which Abraham tells her that she has "quite a damn mouth", then asks about what else she has. "Claimed" As the brawl between Abraham and Glenn begins, Rosita tries pulling Abraham off Glenn. After, Rosita helps Abraham, Eugene, Glenn and Tara clear out a group of walkers that Eugene was shooting at with the automatic firearm. Rosita gives Glenn the photo of Maggie that she found, and she soon follows Glenn and Tara along with Eugene and Abraham, who join shortly afterwards to look for another vehicle to complete their mission. "Still" Rosita does not appear in the episode. "Alone" Rosita does not appear in this episode. However, it can be inferred that she (along with Abraham, Eugene, and Tara) was behind Glenn off-screen when he found Maggie's message instructing him to go to Terminus. "The Grove" Rosita does not appear in this episode. "Us" Rosita is first seen walking behind Glenn one the way to Terminus. They then find another Terminus sign with Maggie's writing instructing Glenn to go to Terminus. She is next seen sticking up for Tara, who fell and scraped her knee, and yelling at Glenn "Wow you're an ass, she will do whatever you say because she thinks she owes you, man up and stay here for just a few hours". After finding another of Maggie's messages next to a dark tunnel, Rosita along with Abraham and Eugene depart to continue their journey to Washington D.C., whereas Glenn and Tara stay to look for Maggie. Rosita drives the car while Eugene navigates and they end up at the end of the tunnel where Glenn and Tara should have ended up. Rosita, Abraham and Eugene turn to see Maggie, Sasha and Bob. Together they all go off to help Glenn and Tara out of the tunnel, where they camp out for the night. She is last seen with everyone else walking along the train tracks and arriving at Terminus, where they are greeted by Mary. "A" Rosita appears in the train car at Terminus when Rick, Carl, Michonne and Daryl enter. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Rosita is first seen early in the episode, making a weapon trying to escape the train car. After the attempt fails, will she continue being in the train car. Later in the episode Sasha asks Eugene about the cure, and she says they want to know about the cure, which Rosita replies they don't have to know. When Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob comes to the rescue, is Rosita one of the charachters that kills most walkers. Then she runs to the fence, and asks to get lend over, so she saves the day. For the rest of the episode is Rosita mostly in the background, because Abraham, Eugene and her are still outsiders. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rosita has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Abraham Ford It is clear that Rosita and Abraham have a stable relationship. Even so, this doesn't stop them from arguing as shown when Eugene wakes Abraham during "Us" and he discovers they're outside the other end of the tunnel Glenn and Tara entered, the two began to argue about Rosita stopping the vehicle they found and delaying their plan. Eugene Porter Eugene and Rosita share a friendly relationship, this does not stop the two from arguing about Eugene's actions with navigating to get to Washington. She also shows annoyance when Eugene navigates her to the tunnel which Glenn and Tara had entered to find Maggie, Bob and Sasha. Glenn Rhee Rosita and Glenn have a relatively friendly relationship, their relationship likely developed further when Rosita gave Glenn the picture of Maggie he had taken back at the prison. Despite their relationship Rosita yells at Glenn for not considering Tara's injury calling him an "ass", however when Glenn and Tara are about to enter the tunnel she gives him a goodbye hug and tells him to try not to be an ass. Tara Chambler Rosita is shown to have a friendly relationship with Tara, she also shows concern about Tara after being injured and Glenn wants to continue looking for Maggie to the point of yelling at Glenn and explaining she'll do what Glenn says because she feels she owes him. Abraham implies Tara is attracted to Rosita - whether or not Rosita is aware of this is unknown. Their relationship is shown later when Rosita gives her a goodbye hug and wishing her and Glenn luck. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Inmates" (No Lines) *"Claimed" *"Us" *"A" (No Lines) Season 5 *"No Sanctuary" *"Strangers" Trivia *The name used for Rosita's casting call was "Jordana Barraza", until the casting was revealed on September 16, 2013.http://www.deadline.com/2013/09/christian-serratos-the-walking-dead-twilight-rosita-espinosa/ References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Alive Category:TV Series